


Такая холодная, такая прекрасная

by Cara2003



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беседы Эовин и Арвен в Эдорасе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такая холодная, такая прекрасная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold And Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83567) by maure. 



– Видно, правду говорят, что эльфы допускают своих женщин до бранной сечи.

У Арвен нет сил. Столько лет она умоляла отца позволить ей охотиться на орков вместе с братьями, столько лет мечтала с мечом в руках защищать последние крохи света и добра, все еще остававшиеся в мире. И теперь, когда добилась своего, когда потеряла счет отвратительным тварям, принявшим смерть от ее руки, она... ей все равно.

Все это так однообразно. Ты вступаешь в бой, убиваешь, а на место убитого встает другой, и поток их нескончаем.

– Мой отец долго не давал своего позволения, – рассеянно отвечает она, снова протирая меч. Он чист, но Арвен не может остановиться, продолжает полировать его, словно пытаясь оттереть невидимые пятна нечистой крови. – Но закона, запрещающего женщинам воевать, нет. Просто они больше склонны исцелять раны и растить детей.

– Так ты можешь лечить?   
Когда девушка подходит ближе, Арвен узнает в ней племянницу Теодена. Та же ясность взора, тот же наклон головы, та же уверенность в честном ответе на свой вопрос. 

Арвен вкладывает меч обратно в ножны:  
– Нет.  
В памяти тут же всплывают заботливые руки отца, показывающего ей, как залечить порез на ноге, его терпеливые объяснения, ее собственные неуклюжесть и торопливость.  
– Не так хорошо, как отец. Умею немного, но ... – она смотрит на свои руки. Кажется ей, или кожа постепенно теряет свое сияние? – Чем больше убиваешь, тем меньше в тебе силы целителя.

– Жаль, что я целителем быть не хочу, – в голосе племянницы Теодена слышится горечь. – Сомневаюсь, что вообще увижу хоть одну битву.

Арвен проводит пальцами по волосам, откидывая назад. Ее бьет крупная дрожь.  
– Не знаю, радоваться ли тому, что я видела битвы.

Они наблюдают за тем, как Арагорн и Гэндальф во главе небольшого отряда отправляются на переговоры с Саруманом. Арвен помнит Сарумана из прошлого: высокого, белого, строгого. Он казался суетливым и смешным, когда говорил и говорил об одном и том же, и все только делали вид, что слушали. Арвен иногда приходилось слушать по-настоящему, поскольку ее учили быть вежливой. К тому же, в ее изменчивом зыбком мире Саруман казался чем-то постоянным, пусть и далеким. Теперь же...

– Я понимаю, о чем ты, – говорит Эовин, и Арвен осознает, что думала вслух. Иногда ей тяжело разделить мысли и слова, ведь детство ее прошло в компании тех, кто с легкостью отвечал и на слова, и на мысли. Эовин окидывает взглядом равнину, по которой движется отряд. Ее глаза не затуманены ни слезами, ни гневом, но губы кривятся от горя. – У дяди был советник... Порой он внушал ужас, но я могла бы поклясться, что когда-то он заботился о моем дяде. Может, даже и о Рохане немного. И пусть он человек не из приятных, но ожидать, что...   
Эовин неопределенно взмахивает рукой, и перед мысленным взором Арвен снова предстает битва за Хорнбург.

Несколько минут они молчат.

– Отец рассказывал мне, – тихо произносит Арвен, – как зарождается зло.

Новое имя Мелькора, непонимание Манвэ...

– Возможно, это всегда неожиданно.

– И что же, ничего нельзя сделать? – горько интересуется Эовин. Она касается рукава Арвен, и ее голос становится мягким, почти застенчивым. – Ты могла бы пересказать мне истории, что слышала от отца?

Они идут в комнату Эовин, отпускают слуг, и Арвен старается припомнить все предания о героических женщинах, которые знает. Рассказав свое любимое, про Берена и Лютиэн, она задумывается, а Эовин морщит нос – чем-то недовольна.

– Одно из имен Галадриэли действительно означает «дева-муж»?

При этих словах губы Арвен сами собой складываются в улыбку, но она кивает, подтверждая:  
– Догадываюсь, почему она не пользовалась им. Я знаю его только потому, что меня всегда интересовали имена. Я прочла о них все, что нашла в отцовской библиотеке...

– Довольно обидное имя, – бормочет Эовин.

Арвен прикусывает губу, задумываясь. Странно представлять Галадриэль сражающейся, ведь Арвен никогда не видела, чтобы та прикасалась к мечу. Но под развевающимися одеждами скрывалось крепкое сильное тело. Иногда Арвен смотрела на Галадриэль дольше и пристальней, чем обычно позволяет воспитание, и когда Галадриэль ловила ее на этом, то всегда улыбалась чему-то своему.

– Она сильная, но это не делает ее мужчиной, – Арвен заканчивает свою мысль вслух. – Может, ты и права. Может, женщины сами виноваты в том, что о них думают.

Эовин вытягивается на кровати – волосы золотой волной расплескиваются по подушкам, – и устремляет взгляд в потолок.  
– Если бы я могла стать мужчиной, – говорит она задумчиво, – то стала бы им только для того, чтобы биться за Рохан и не выходить замуж.

Арвен поднимает бровь:  
– Не выходить замуж?  
И как можно деликатнее спрашивает о том, чему была свидетелем:  
– Кажется, Арагорн тебе… небезразличен.  
Как ни странно, ее это не беспокоит. То, что между ней и Арагорном – непоколебимо, неизменно.

– Не в том смысле! – Эовин садится на кровати. Она покраснела, но, кажется, больше от гнева, чем от смущения. В ее словах слышатся шок и разочарование. – Я… Я восхищаюсь им, я сражалась бы рядом с ним, но я не люблю его, как женщине должно любить мужчину! Моего брата не обвиняют в желании уложить Арагорна в постель, когда он смотрит на него с любовью и преданностью. Чем же я отличаюсь от брата? – Она фыркает, словно встревоженная лошадь. – Я не знаю, как это объяснить.

– Я тебе верю, – Арвен тянется, чтобы взять ее за руку. Сердце Эовин заходится в бешеном галопе, Арвен чувствует его ритм под своими пальцами и осторожно гладит Эовин по запястью, пытаясь успокоить. В голову закрадывается подозрение:  
– Затронул ли твое сердце хотя бы один мужчина?

Эовин качает головой. Ее гнев улегся, и теперь она выглядит подавленной:  
– Все служанки говорят, что мое сердце должно склониться к кому-то. Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом.

– Последний вопрос, если позволишь. Когда ты представляешь нечто прекрасное, способное затронуть твою душу, заставить сердце биться быстрее – о чем ты думаешь тогда?

– О том, как восходит солнце, – медленно произносит Эовин, недоуменно хмурясь. – О лошадях, пасущихся свободно в степи, о птицах, парящих в небе. О женщинах… О тебе. Особенно о тебе.

Арвен, ожидавшая немного другого ответа, чувствует, что краснеет.   
– Обо мне?

– Да, – Эовин откровенна. Она смотрит Арвен прямо в лицо открытым, ясным взором. Она дочь другого народа, ее кожа не слишком гладкая, покрытая густым красно-золотым загаром, голос недостаточно чистый – и все же Эовин красива. – Никогда не видела женщину, столь прекрасную.  
Она слегка улыбается неожиданному сравнению, пришедшему на ум:  
– Когда я смотрю на тебя, то чувствую то же, что Берен, впервые увидевший Лютиэн.

От этих слов Арвен пробирает дрожь, суть которой она не в силах определить. И дальше они с Эовин обсуждают разные пустяки. Сравнивают красоту Имладриса и Эдораса, говорят об оружии, лошадях и одежде – Эовин утверждает, что женщинам должно быть позволено носить штаны, – но те самые слова не дают Арвен покоя, тревожа ее рассудок.

Позже, когда Арвен уже засыпает, то вновь вспоминает слова Эовин. Она думает об Арагорне, невозможно красивом, купающемся в свете королевства Галадриэли Арагорне, таком, каким она впервые увидела его и в какого влюбилась. А потом об Эовин, неловкой, с красным от солнца лицом, Эовин с королевской осанкой, исцарапанными руками и полосами грязи на щеках. Эовин, такой, какой Арвен впервые увидела ее: в платье с полуоторванным рукавом, с горечью во взгляде.

Ей снятся Берен и Лютиэн. Во сне Берен блуждает в лесах, измученный скитаниями, его одежда превратилась в лохмотья. Во сне Лютиэн видит мир, полный войн, и умоляет отца отпустить ее в этот мир.

В ночь перед битвой Арвен идет к Эовин, чтобы рассказать ей о своих снах.

После они снова долго молчат. Эовин водит пальцем по одеялу, точно рисуя. Щеки ее пылают.

– Говоришь, я похожа на Берена? – наконец произносит она.

– Не совсем, – Арвен вдруг чувствует, что, подобно Эовин, не может четко выразить свои мысли. – Я... Мне нет нужды сравнивать тебя с мужчиной. Но я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем.

Эовин поднимает взгляд, и на мгновение они оказываются наедине, в мире, где нет мужчин.

– Поедем на битву вместе. Я решила снова отправиться в бой и хочу, чтобы ты была рядом.  
Эовин приоткрывает рот от удивления, в ее глазах появляется блеск, и на мгновение она кажется смертной, впервые увидевшей эльфа.

Но когда она начинает говорить, облизнув губы, слова ее не о любви.

– Про зло в нашем мире я могу сказать только одно, – в том, как Эовин поднимается на ноги, видно нечто большее, чем королевское достоинство. Она – дитя рода истинных воительниц, и неважно, сколь мало помнит о них история. – Единственное, что мы можем сделать, повстречавшись с ним, – смотреть ему прямо в лицо.

– Я поговорю с твоим дядей, – заявляет Арвен.

– Я сама могу говорить за себя, – парирует Эовин, но резкость ее слов тут же сглаживается мягкостью, с которой она касается губ Арвен.

Арвен закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь поцелуем и одновременно испытывая чувство вины:  
– Ничто не вечно. К тому же я не такая, как ты, и люблю не только женщин.

Эовин улыбается ей ясно и уверенно.

– По меньшей мере я буду биться подле тебя, моя госпожа. Разве во всех тех замечательных преданиях, которые ты рассказывала мне, не говорится, что даже самый краткий миг любви стоит жизни?


End file.
